


Eternity

by bitterndsweet



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imortalidade, Multi, PWP, Vampiros, Yuri, pt-br, vampiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Bae Joo Hyun é uma vampira que sobreviveu até os dias atuais com suas amigas Soo Young e Seul Gi. O trio vive de forma consideravelmente comum e pacata e chegam a adentrar a Universidade Nacional de Seul, onde conhecem Kim Ye Rim e Son Seung Wan. Joo Hyun, adotando o nome de Irene, se sente cansada da existência romanticamente solitária, ainda mais quando percebe que está apaixonada. Então, Bae aproxima-se de Seung Wan em uma tentativa de trazê-la para viver consigo pela eternidade.
Relationships: Irene/Wendy, Seulgi/Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawb3rry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawb3rry/gifts).



> Eu fiz essa fic a pedido de uma amiga e nem dei uma boa revisada. Não sei como ficou e nem o que podem esperar. Mas é isso aí.

Bae Joo Hyun havia nascido em 1878, na Coréia que, após a Guerra das Coréias na década de cinquenta dos anos 1900, viria a ser um país conhecido como Coréia do Sul. Teve um vida regada de luxo sendo parte de uma das famílias ricas que ali viviam. Mas tudo pareceu mudar com o declínio da Dinastia Joseon e a chegada da constituição em 1899, quando Joo Hyun estava com seus vinte e um anos.

Foi também, nessa época, que o desespero de seus pais para casá-la levou a sua fuga no meio da noite. Irene, nome que viria a usar nos dias atuais, não imaginava que os mitos sobre bestas bebedoras de sangue poderiam ser reais. Mas foi uma dessas bestas quem mudou sua vida drasticamente.

Os dentes afiados dilaceraram a carne de seu pescoço, antes que a boca envolvesse a pele pálida para sorver do líquido vermelho, sem que ao menos ela tivesse a oportunidade de gritar para pedir socorro. Seu corpo jazia no chão, quase sem vida e ela foi recolhida por um jovem rapaz que a acolheu e levou-a para sua casa, dando de seu sangue para que ela pudesse completar a transformação e, assim, renascer.

Joo Hyun começou a ser treinada por Ahn Jae Hyun. O rapaz que a havia salvado. Ele tinha alguns itens de proteção contra os efeitos da luz solar que, não os matava, mas causava queimaduras severas o suficiente para deixá-los em carne viva, indo até seus ossos. Jae Hyun era um rapaz gentil e foi, também, o primeiro amor de Irene. A quem ela amou e quem lhe zelou por quase trinta anos a partir da data de sua transformação.

O ano era 1917 e a ocupação nipônica na Coréia trazia consigo o caos e o desespero. Jae Hyun tentava manter o alto padrão de vida e o conforto de Joo Hyun, mas tudo parecia completamente inútil. Em uma noite que ambos saíram para caçar, encontraram com uma jovem de cabelos compridos e feições únicas que tinha os pés completamente esfolados pela corrida em meio à mata fechada e várias partes de seu vestido de empregada rasgado. Ela tinha uma faca fincada em seu abdômen e parecia completamente assustada.

— Ela vai morrer. — a vampira tinha chegado àquela constatação antes mesmo de Jae Hyun verbalizar o que temia.

— Salve-a. — em um estímulo, Joo Hyun apertou o ombro de seu companheiro que, de pronto, a atendeu.

Joo Hyun removeu a faca da barriga lisa da desconhecida e lambeu sua ferida.vendo o corte fechar pouco a pouco. O farfalhar de folhas e vozes masculinas surgiram ao longe. — Ela foi por ali! — a voz grave ecoou por entre as folhas das árvores enquanto Irene olhava assustada para seu amante.

— Pegue ela e vá para casa! Para casa! Me entendeu? — Bae assentiu com os olhos arregalados e jogou a garota com o rosto sujo de sangue sobre um de seus ombros. Jae Hyun a beijou, colocando o anel que o protegia do sol em sua mão. — Amo você, minha querida.

A contragosto, Joo Hyun afastou-se com a desconhecida, levando-a para a residência onde morava com Jae Hyun. Cuidando dela do mesmo modo que o homem havia cuidado de si.

Os dias passavam, a garota, Kang Seul Gi, continuava com suas tentativas de adaptação. Jae Hyun não voltara e o peso no coração de Irene parecia aumentar gradativamente a medida em que o tempo corria. Ela procurou por seu amado por dias a fio antes de descobrir que ele havia sido morto.

Naquela noite, ela chorou. Consolada pela única amiga que havia tido em toda sua vida. Jae Hyun havia se sacrificado por elas. Talvez tivesse falhado em tentar lidar com todos aqueles soldados que caçavam a pobre ladra de comida que Seul Gi havia se tornado.

Novamente, conseguiram se adaptar. Joo Hyun seduzia os ricos e ocupantes japoneses e os roubava para matá-los. Sua aparência delicada como uma rosa trazia certa excitação aos homens que pensavam que ela era bem mais nova. Bae parecia pura como a neve, característica que despertava a luxúria de muitos homens enquanto fazia Seul Gi temer cruzar qualquer limite possível com a amiga.

Havia, no entanto, uma certa tensão sexual entre ambas que elas sempre tentavam reprimir por temerem a reação da outra. Mas depois de beberem do sangue de dois soldados particularmente bêbados, ambas viram-se nuas e cobertas no líquido viscoso e vermelho. Os cabelos compridos de Joo Hyun formavam uma cascata bonita enquanto sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás e Seul Gi encontrava-se entre suas pernas, a chupando.

Não havia um ponto, exatamente, para definir quando ambas acharam necessário buscar mais contato. Irene sentia a região íntima da mais nova completamente encharcada sob sua própria boceta. A fricção que o contato de ambas fornecia sendo o suficiente para dar às duas total satisfação sexual.

Vinte anos depois, no entanto, as coisas já haviam esfriado e apenas o amor fraterno restava daquela relação que poderia ser considerada totalmente sórdida. Elas funcionavam bem como amantes, mas preferiam o conforto de serem amigas e partilharem apenas o alimento.

O ano era 1966 quando Park Soo Young entrou para o grupo. Soo Young estava noiva. Tinha lábios cheios, nariz afilado e pele completamente pálida. O rosto era emoldurado por longos cabelos pretos, completamente lisos. Seu noivo, no entanto, não era boa pessoa e prometera Soo Young como pagamento para sua dívida de jogo na noite de núpcias. Vários homens a cercaram dentro do quarto luxuoso do hotel, mataram seu marido e roubaram sua honra do modo mais grosseiro que se podia imaginar.

Seul Gi e Joo Hyun acharam-na chorando e sangrando. Fraca demais para que qualquer tratamento mundano daquela época pudesse ser, de fato, bom para ela. A levaram para casa e trataram de dar de seu sangue para ela. Joo Hyun costurou os ferimentos mais profundos em seu corpo. Ferimentos que estavam em partes que ela sequer desejaria ver pelo pavor que cobria os olhos da doce mulher com a possibilidade de estar exposta daquele modo para uma desconhecida.

Juntas, caçaram homem por homem até que Soo Young havia obtido completamente sua vingança. Vingança que havia levado dez anos e que não era nada se comparada com a eternidade que teriam pela frente. A riqueza que conquistavam ao roubar cada novo homem e o cuidado que tinham em não deixar rastros eram o suficiente para lhes garantir uma vida confortável por anos a fio.

Seul Gi apaixonou-se por Soo Young. Uma paixão que não fora retribuída de início, mas que pouco a pouco tornava-se sólida e estável ao passo em que Joo Hyun permanecia sozinha. Das jóias míticas que recebera de Jae Hyun, havia mantido o anel consigo, mas passara uma pulseira para Seul Gi e um par de brincos para Soo Young. Havia restado na pequena caixa de madeira um outro anel e um outro colar.

Todas aquelas jóias haviam tido donos. Todos mortos. A primeira família de Jae Hyun. Sua esposa, mãe e filhos.

O passado voltava para ela em flashes e pesadelos. Por vezes, era amparada por Seul Gi ou Soo Young quando entrava no transe, que era seu modo de "dormir". Não haviam adicionado mais ninguém em seu grupo porque, simplesmente, não haviam tido oportunidades. Joo Hyun, que sentia-se sozinha sempre que via as amigas felizes, esperava pela chance de encontrar um amor para si desde 1942.

Setenta e oito anos já tinham passado, como água passaria sob uma ponte, e Bae ainda esperava poder encontrar alguém que pudesse amá-la. Elas levavam uma vida normal, misturando-se em meio às pessoas, forjando mortes ou desaparecendo por tempo o suficiente para serem esquecidas.

Haviam até mesmo migrado para o Japão, China e Singapura durante esse intervalo de tempo. Tinham passado alguns anos nos Estados Unidos e Canadá. Então, por fim, retornaram para a Coréia do Sul e matricuralaram-se na SNU, a famigerada Universidade Nacional de Seoul. Entrosando-se com as pessoas a fim de se manterem atualizadas, Joo Hyun, Soo Young e Seul Gi conheceram Wendy, uma canadense, e Ye Rim.

Fora uma amizade fácil. Wendy tinha seus vinte e dois anos e Ye Rim recém tinha chegado em seus vinte. Era seu primeiro ano na Universidade e todas andavam juntas como se não houvesse cerca de, no mínimo, meio século entre as três vampiras e as duas meras universitárias. A personalidade expansiva e delicada de Seung Wan tornava o convívio quase que um sonho. Algo como um delírio coletivo.

— Sabe o que é? Eu queria ir em uma boate. Eu nunca fui em uma. Meus pais não deixam nem agora que eu já tenho idade. É um saco. — bufou Ye Rim, passando as mãos pelo blazer de seu uniforme para remover o pó fino e branco que havia caído de sua rosquinha açucarada.

— Você pode dizer que vai dormir na minha casa esse fim de semana e então nós vamos. — a sugestão de Wendy fez com que Ye Rim risse.

— Wannie, minha mãe não gosta de você. Você sabe que ela acha exagero toda essa sua paranóia com o peso. Ela acha que se eu ficar com você um fim de semana, você mais me matar de fome.

Seung Wan se fez de ofendida ao virar para as outras três garotas. — Vocês estão vendo como essa criança abusada me trata? É isso que eu sou para você, Ye Rim? Uma piada?

Joy acabou rindo juntamente de Ye Rim, sendo incapazes de segurar o riso do mesmo modo que Seul Gi. Por outro lado, Joo Hyun parecia consternada. Sem entender, de fato, o que Seung Wan queria dizer. Das três, Irene era a que menos havia se adaptado às mudanças dos últimos vinte anos. Era informação demais para ela captar. — Eu não entendo. Por que você seria uma piada?

— Ya! É modo de dizer, eonni. Você sabe, não? É um meme. — Joo Hyun piscou algumas vezes e o sorriso de Wendy murchou. — Deixa pra lá. De todo modo, eu acho que esse é o único modo de você ir numa festa assim. Mentindo pros seus pais. Se quiser, podemos ir esse fim de semana. Posso jurar pra sua mãe que te alimento direitinho. — voltou-se para Ye Ri ao pronunciar aquela sentença.

— Eu acho que seria bom nós todas irmos. Você não, Joo-ssi? — Soo Young encarou a mais velha das cinco, que arqueou as sobrancelhas como se não entendesse o que estava sendo insinuado.

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia! — Seul Gi meteu-se entre as amigas. — Vamos sair na sexta. Depois da aula. Fale com seus pais, Ye Rim-ah! Nos vemos depois, sim?

Sem dizer nada, Seul Gi saiu puxando Joy consigo. Irene apenas balançou a cabeça e se despediu com um aceno, caminhando atrás das outras duas de modo que Wendy acabou sozinha com a caçula. — Ela me odeia.

— Quem? — a loirinha observou a amiga, cutucando sua bochecha.

— Joo Hyun. Ela me odeia.

— Bobagem. É tudo coisa da sua cabeça. Vem. Ou vamos nos atrasar. — Ye Rim cutucou a costela da maior, arrancando-lhe um sorriso misturado a uma careta de desconforto pelo cutucão.

Saíram para o prédio em que teriam a aula daquele horário e Wendy se viu dispersa durante toda a explanação da matéria. Joo Hyun era bonita e tinha conquistado sua atenção tão logo haviam se conhecido. Ninguém além de Ye Rim sabia que ela era lésbica e ela não pretendia contar. Especialmente ao perceber que Irene parecia muito mais empolgada com todos os rapazes do que com ela. Uma garota que tinha problemas com sua própria imagem e que parecia quebradiça ao menor toque por sua magreza excessiva, embora se achasse acima do peso.

Ela não se sentia bonita e a imagem perfeita de Joo Hyun com seus cabelos compridos, escuros e lisos, a pele sem uma marca ou mancha, pálida como a luz da lua, usando pouquíssima maquiagem que a deixava como uma deusa e sendo perfeitamente linda até mesmo no uniforme eram demais para sua autoestima esmigalhada. Ainda mais quando a Bae fingia não entender o que ela estava dizendo de modo que ela sempre soava boba e patética perto da mais velha.

Joo Hyun tinha um nariz pequeno e delicado, assim como seu rosto. Seus dentes eram brancos e seus olhos tinham uma cor muito calorosa no sol. Wendy já havia reparado em cada mínimo detalhe da mulher. A forma como seus dedos finos seguravam a caneta com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos pareciam ficar sem suprimento de sangue e a unhas curtas, displicentemente lixadas ao ponto de poderem ser medidas com uma régua para provar a teoria que Seung Wan tinha de que elas haviam sido milimetricamente medidas até chegarem a tal ponto de perfeição.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Wendy sentia-se mais patética do que jamais pensara sentir-se durante sua medíocre existência. Usava uma saia preta de cintura alta com uma blusa de mesa cor, justa e de alças finas por baixo do casaco rosa. As botas de cano comprido impediam que o vento frio congelasse suas pernas e o tecido macio do qual elas eram feitas era bastante agradável ao toque.

As outras garotas estavam lindas. Mas nenhuma delas havia chamado a atenção de Seung Wan como Joo Hyun. O vestido curto e preto marcando cada curva de seu corpo lhe causaram uma pontada de mal estar na mesma intensidade que algo semelhante ao ciúme crescia em seu peito. As pernas lisas e atraentes parecendo longas por causa do salto alto fino. Son engoliu em seco, sendo quase indiscreta demais ao fixar o olhar nos lábios vermelhos da deusa que Irene demonstrara ser.

Depois de entrarem no clube, a estrangeira de criação havia sentado-se em um canto, passando a beber cada vez mais enquanto via Joo Hyun dançar com as outras garotas que haviam acompanhado-as. Foi demais para si, entretanto, ver o que o alvo de sua afeição estava beijando um cara qualquer.

Aos tropeços por já ter bebido mais do que seria indicado para alguém com seu peso e altura, Seung Wan saiu pela porta lateral para tomar um ar no beco que havia ali. Sua cabeça rodava e suas mãos estavam frias, tal qual seu nariz, por causa do vento que soprava um odor que ela não saberia distinguir. Ouviu vozes masculinas se aproximando e pensou em retornar para dentro da boate. Mas não teve a chance.

Suas pernas não obedeciam com a mesma rapidez por seu estado alterado. — Ei, gracinha. O que faz aqui? — perguntou um homem que parecia tão bêbado quanto ela. Mas não bêbado o suficiente para deixá-la em paz. Ao menos, quando ele se aproximou, Seung Wan percebeu que tratava-se apenas de um homem. Uma voz. E que era sua mente alcoolizada quem ecoava o som e duplicava as imagens que via.

— Vai embora. — era um timbre familiar que, ela tinha certeza, não havia saído de sua garganta. Sussurrado e ameaçador. Estável demais para vir de alguém bêbada. O homem riu, mas não por muito tempo.

O punho pequeno o acertou no local exato para que ele caísse desmaiado no chão. — O que você tem na cabeça?! — Irene parecia… zangada. — Ele podia ter se machucado. Ou pior.

Durante todo aquele tempo, a única coisa que Wendy tinha conseguido fazer era desencostar-se da parede. A letargia que tomava conta de si era… demais para que ela tivesse outra reação. Percebeu que as outras três garotas também haviam seguido Irene. — Por que é que você se importa? Tudo que você faz é me tratar com desprezo. Só me deixe em paz, que droga.

Cambaleou, sendo segurada por Joo Hyun para que não desse de cara na lixeira. — O que você disse? — a pergunta soou tão perto de seu ouvido que um arrepio desceu por sua coluna, gelado o suficiente para fazê-la engolir em seco.

— Você sempre me olha como se eu fosse idiota. Acha que eu não vejo? Não precisa agir do jeito que age. Mas ainda assim, eu sou tratada como uma estúpida. — desvencilhou-se das mãos de Joo Hyun e terminou se aproximar de Ye Rim, choramingando. — Me leva pra casa? Eu quero ir pra casa.

Irene não se moveu, mas era possível ouvir o suspiro da menor enquanto Seul Gi e Joy apenas olhavam o que acontecia. — Acho melhor nós levarmos as duas para nossa casa. Talvez Seung Wan morra engasgada no próprio vômito se ela ficar só com Ye Rim. — Soo Young apenas assentiu e puxou Wendy pela cintura, caminhando com a garota até a rua em frente a boate. — Joo Hyun, você vem?

Os olhos escuros de Bae observaram o homem inconsciente que gemia como se quisesse acordar antes que ela desse meia volta e seguisse para o táxi que, de algum modo, Joy já havia arranjado enquanto Seul Gi pegava Ye Rim no colo para acompanhar a namorada. Durante o trajeto, Ye Rim parecia um tanto embriagada demais. Conversava em sussurros e mantinha os olhos fechados ao passo que Seung Wan havia dormido.

Wendy foi levada para o quarto de Irene, que sentou-se na poltrona para observa-la e impedir que ela passasse mal e acabasse morrendo. Joy e Seul Gi banharam Ye Rim, que vomitara em seus próprios pés, e a colocaram para dormir antes de Soo Young sair para ir até a farmácia e Seul Gi ficar de vigia.

Eram cerca de quatro da manhã quando Seung Wan sentou-se na cama com uma careta e olhou para Joo Hyun com as bochechas tingidas de vermelho por pura vergonha. Na penumbra enviada pela lua, Irene aproximou-se da garota e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama. — Por que acha que eu te odeio? Ou te desprezo?

— Você sempre me olha como se eu estivesse falando grego. Como se eu nunca dissesse nada inteligente. E eu sou meio idiota, mas… — calou-se, virando o rosto para a vampira. Ela continuava linda e perfeitamente arrumada. Não havia mais a ruga de raiva em sua testa. — Estou com sede.

Joo Hyun inclinou-se em direção à mesa de cabeceira e serviu um copo com água para Wendy, que engoliu em seco ao ver o quão perto estava da mais velha. Se ousasse mover-se, talvez encostaria os lábios em sua bochecha. — Não te odeio. Só não entendo mesmo algumas coisas que você diz. Não era… nada era como é quando eu nasci. — ofereceu o copo para a outra, que rapidamente o pegou e bebeu toda a água de uma vez.

— Do jeito que você fala, parece que tem uns cem anos. — resmungou, arrancando uma risadinha da morena pela primeira vez desde que haviam se conhecido. Devolveu o copo para o lugar de onde Irene o pegara e observou os lábios curvados da mesma, prendendo a respiração como se aquilo, de algum modo, pudesse congelar o momento.

De modo instintivo, inclinou-se para Joo Hyun que não demonstrou nenhuma objeção. A beijou, sentindo o próprio estômago afundar em direção a coluna. Manteve os lábios parados sobre os da outra, afastando-se de súbito ao se colocar de pé quase tão tonta quanto estivera por causa da bebida. — Eu não devia… — resmungou, procurando por seu celular, sem perceber a aproximação da imortal.

— Fica quieta. — como sussurro em seu ouvido não fosse o suficiente para fazer suas pernas bambearem, Bae beijou seu pescoço. A adrenalina da impulsividade e a respiração que havia segurado somadas com a tontura a fizeram buscar apoio na escrivaninha onde fora buscar pelo aparelho. — Sabe quando eu te acho idiota, Wannie? Quando você tem a pachorra de dizer que não é bonita.

— Irene… — ofegou com a palavra escapando por seus lábios, sua pele queimando na altura dos quadris, onde Joo Hyun abria o zíper de sua saia enquanto mordiscava e lambia sua orelha. — Cacete.

— Que boca suja, querida. — era quase divertido demais tocar a garota enquanto ela parecia usar de toda a força que tinha no corpo para manter-se apoiada na escrivaninha, incapaz de confiar nas próprias pernas que pareciam moles como gelatina.

Sentiu a saia em seus pés e não teve meios ou vontade para protestar quando Joo Hyun virou e a fez se sentar sobre a madeira do móvel onde estivera apoiando-se. A beijou com extrema necessidade, sentindo o próprio coração acelerar como se fosse forte o suficiente para furar seu peito e saltar para fora. Queria dizer que gostava dela e não a queria com mais ninguém. Que havia sonhado com o beijo dela tantas vezes que sequer conseguiria contar. Mas não conseguiu, apenas deixando que Joo Hyun a tocasse da forma que bem entendesse.

Não tardou em puxar o vestido que parecia ter sido costurado no corpo de Irene pelo modo como aderia às curvas da mulher para fora de seu corpo, o calor entre suas pernas sendo o responsável por Wendy envolver a cintura da vampira com as próprias pernas, a puxando para si como se desejasse virar uma única pessoa junto de Bae. Levou as mãos até o rosto da morena, mordiscando seu inferior sem importar-se que sua blusa tivesse sido rasgada, não percebendo a força que aquele ato implicava.

Podia sentir os seios da menor contra os próprios e a sensação diferente lhe arrancava gemidos baixos pela sensibilidade da região. Estavam tão perto uma da outra e ainda assim, não era o suficiente. Joo Hyun cravou os dedos na carne macia das coxas de Seung Wan, descendo com os próprios lábios até os mamilos da maior. Os envolveu com delicadeza, passando a língua pelo bico rígido de seu seio direito, ouvindo-a arfar. Deixou que suas mãos fossem de encontro às nádegas da menina de cabelos castanhos, puxando seu quadril para perto do próprio corpo, sentindo o tecido úmido da calcinha fina contra a própria pele.

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo desprendeu em acariciar, sugar e massagear os seios de Seung Wan, que sentia vontade de empurrar Irene na cama e deitar com ela como nunca havia feito antes, ignorando a óbvia falta de experiência a possibilidade de parecer pateticamente desajeitada. Desceu da mesa, sentindo a mão de Joo Hyun deslizar para dentro de sua calcinha sem nenhum tipo de hesitação. Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço da mais velha apoiando as mãos em seus ombros em uma tentativa de descontar a excitação crescente que os dedos certeiros de Joo Hyun provocavam em seu corpo.

Ainda com certa timidez, passou a acariciar um dos seios da morena, gemendo baixo quando um dos dedos da garota adentrou seu interior. Wendy a beijou, sentindo-se extremamente necessitada de todo tipo de contato, as unhas arranhando a pele macia e suave da lateral do corpo de Bae. Livrou a garota da única peça de roupa que ainda restava em seu corpo e deslizou a mão até sua boceta, fazendo movimentos circulares contra o clítoris da mulher.

Bae cessou os movimentos que fazia com o próprio dedo, apoiando a testa no ombro de Wendy ao livrar-se dos lábios da garota. Não sabia dizer o porquê de estar se deixando levar por aquela garota. Não era como se ela tivesse descartado a atração que começara a sentir por Seung Wan logo no primeiro mês de convivência. Mas não havia se dado conta da gratificação emocional com a possibilidade de ser recíproco até aquele fatídico momento.

Afastando-se para guiar a maior até a cama, a empurrou sobre o colchão macio, sentando-se sobre a mesma. Seu corpo era magro e parecia frágil, de modo que Irene tomou cuidado ao puxar uma das pernas de Wendy para sua cintura, deixando que o espaço entre suas pernas ficasse perfeitamente preenchido pela o vão das pernas da outra, sentindo sua boceta úmida em contato com a própria intimidade latejante.

Wendy segurou em seu braço, apertando-o com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, dando à Joo Hyun uma visão muito agradável de seu próprio deleite. Uma visão que suprimia sua vontade de olhá-la nos olhos enquanto a estava fodendo. De forma quase insegura, sentiu a menina movimentar o próprio quadril.

A puxou para que ela se sentasse e manteve-se por cima dela. Os próprios gemidos soando mais altos ao passo em que via o suor brotar pela testa de Seung Wan que, naquele momento, ignorou seus lábios para chupar seus mamilos e, talvez, acabar com o autocontrole que Bae tanto lutava para manter enquanto ouvia o coração acelerado da garota em seu peito e sentia o sangue pintar suas bochechas e pescoço com o rubor que o calor era capaz de provocar. Não havia pudor pela parte de Joo Hyun e Seung Wan sequer parecia se dar conta do que havia despertado na imortal.

Talvez, pela sensibilidade ou pela abstinência, Bae sentiu pequenos espasmos em suas pernas e, de modo quase autoritário, agarrou os cabelos de Seung Wan, arrancando-a de seus seios apenas para meter a língua em sua boca, sentindo tanto quanto possível o calor de seu corpo, tentando gravar em sua pele e memória cada detalhe para o caso daquilo não repetir-se novamente.

Era notável a falta de experiência por parte da garota, visto que parecia tomar-lhe muito tempo e coragem até que fizesse qualquer movimento, mas enquanto sentia seus dedos passeando por seu corpo com alguma devoção e ouvia seus gemidos hesitantes e abafados por temer os pensamentos das outras pessoas na casa, Joo Hyun não podia deixar de pensar que definitivamente amava como o corpo de Wendy ficava sob o seu, em como ele era quente e no quanto ela estava molhada. O orgamos a atingiu antes da mais nova e, quase que por reflexo, seus dentes furaram a carne macia do ombro de Seung Wan, ignorando completamente o fato de que aquilo poderia a assustar, como aconteceu.

Quase em choque, Son apenas fincou as unhas nas costas de Joo Hyun e, sem saber como proceder diante daquela situação, deixou que o corpo pequeno parasse de estremecer antes de empurrá-la para ter certeza do que havia sentido. A empurrou de cima do próprio corpo e olhou-se no espelho, engolindo em seco ao ver o sangue.

— Me desculpe. — Wendy tinha o ombro dolorido, como se fosse uma lesão séria. Não conseguiu gritar, no entanto.

— Você me mordeu. Porra! Você me mordeu! Mas que merda é essa? — apesar de exasperada, sua voz estava trêmula com o susto.

— Eu não quis… não era a minha intenção. Eu posso ajudar, só… p-por favor. Não vai embora. — tentou se aproximar, sendo repelida por um objeto que sequer conseguiu distinguir até vê-lo caído no chão atrás de si.

— Fica longe! Você tem algum problema? Olha o que você fez. É uma vampira por um acaso? E se eu tiver uma infecção?! — sua voz começou a subir, o que levou alguém a bater na porta. — Não se atreva a abrir essa merda de porta comigo pelada. — ameaçou com um suporte de livros em mãos.

— Ei, o que aconteceu aí? — a voz abafada de Soo Young passou pela porta.

— Nada! Pode deixar! — respondeu a garota. Ela parecia ponderar sobre o que dizer e Wendy parecia procurar por algo para vestir. Estava de costas e Irene usou de sua força para conter seus braços. — Me ouve, por favor, me ouve. Eu não consegui evitar, o seu coração batendo daquele jeito e o seu cheiro. E-eu perdi o controle, me desculpe.

— Você me mordeu! — gritou, tentando se soltar. — Você é maluca! Se era pra me machucar nem precisava ter levado tão longe!

— Você acertou. Eu sou a porra de uma vampira. Não foi minha culpa! Eu juro, não quis te machucar só... — Irene a soltou, ouvindo o peso cair com um som de estrondo contra o piso de madeira. Wendy riu, como se achasse uma piada engraçada e Joo Hyun a ignorou. Passou a língua pelos ferimentos que seus dentes haviam provocados e foi repelida por uma cotovelada em sua costela.

— Eu vou embora. — demorou dois segundos antes que Wendy congelasse no lugar ao passar em frente ao espelho de modo que seu ombro aparecesse. Havia apenas uma marca rosada no lugar onde antes houvera os dentes de Joo Hyun. Uma cicatriz. Olhou do próprio reflexo para Irene sem acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

— Wendy, eu gosto de você. — ela deu um passo para frente e Wendy recuou outro. — Não entendo o que você diz algumas vezes porque eu tenho mesmo uns cem anos. Eu era mais nova do que você é agora quando fui atacada e deixada para morrer. E alguém me acolheu. Me deu uma nova vida. Essa nova vida.

Joo Hyun estendeu a mão, fazendo a outra garota naquele cômodo recuar. — Eu vou embora. Eu não- isso não é real! Eu devo ter bebido demais. Você não é real. Isso não é real. É a porra de um sonho. Um sonho por causa da bebida. — o riso nervoso saiu pelos lábios inchados de Seung Wan como se ela quisesse chorar. — Eu não acredito que eu fiquei apaixonada por você a esse ponto. Porque é óbvio que se eu tivesse acordada você nunca ia fazer isso comigo. Uma vampira. Deus. Eu sou o que?

Irene apenas a observava, sem dizer nada. Parecia consternada como a própria garota que a confrontava.

— Foi uma piada? Uma aposta? Joo Hyun, por favor. Por que me mordeu? Isso- é verdade? Toda essa merda é verdade? Porque não parece, eu olho pra você e-

Tão rápido quanto conseguia, Joo Hyun se aproximou e a abraçou. — Eu vou ser obrigada a te matar se você fizer pouco de si outra vez. — manteve a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito de Seung Wan, ouvindo seu coração que agora, estava em um ritmo de mais completo susto. — Eu não queria mesmo te machucar. É que, as coisas são confusas. Você vai morrer um dia e eu não quis acreditar que estava gostando de você.

— ‘Tá brincando com a minha cara?! — a afastou. Mas a expressão mortalmente séria e a neblina de tristeza que passava pelos olhos de Joo Hyun finalmente a convenceram de que aquilo estava sério demais para ser apenas uma brincadeira desagradável. — Se é verdade… você pode… me manter com você. Para sempre. Eu não me importaria de ficar contigo pela eternidade.

— Isso implica em muita coisa. Você não poderia mais ver os seus pais ou a Ye Rim… — abaixou a cabeça, coçando a própria nuca. — As coisas ficariam difíceis. Tem uma sede que nunca passa e uma sensação de vazio em determinados dias…

— Eu fico observando você todos os dias. Desde que botei meus olhos em você, eu só penso em como seria passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Mas eu entendo se não quiser eu só… — Irene a empurrou, guiando-a até que seu corpo fosse impulsionado contra a cama e segurou suas mãos, sentando-se sobre seu tronco. Bebeu quase todo o sangue de Seung Wan, deixando que seu corpo corado ficasse pálido. Seu coração forte agora mal tinha sangue para bombear.

Wendy era doce.

[...]

Todas estiveram no funeral de Seung Wan. Seu corpo, pálido e frio, não tinha nenhum indício da causa de sua morte e como era vontade da garota por temer ser examinada de tal modo, nenhuma autópsia fora feita. Havia alguns sinais de mordidas que parecia antigos demais para demonstrar que tivessem relação com o gelo que havia tomado conta do corpo quente e saudável da garota. Três mulheres jovens permaneceram ali durante todo o dia, mesmo quando o funeral de Son Seung Wan havia acabado, e apenas sumiram quando o cemitério foi fechado.

O corpo de Wendy, agora, jazia sob a terra. Mas não por muito tempo.

Irene e Joy começaram a cavar enquanto Seul Gi vigiava se ninguém estava vindo. Quando chegaram no caixão, o abriram depressa. — Ei! Abra os olhos! O show acabou. — Soo Young havia cantarolado a fala com um sorriso amplo. Puxou Wendy para fora daquela caixa e deu-lhe impulso para que ela saísse da cova, batendo a tampa logo em seguida.

Enquanto empurrava a terra, Seung Wan foi recebida por Irene, que a beijou de forma doce, sorrindo abertamente ao colocar um anel, o mesmo que Jae Hyun lhe dera tantos anos antes e que Irene havia ajustado para ela, no dedo de sua amada. — Prometo te amar. Daqui para a eternidade. — sussurrou próximo de seu ouvido e afastou-se para ajudar Joy a cobrir a sepultura com terra outra vez.

— Daqui para a eternidade. — repetiu Wendy, sorrindo.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você chegou até o fim, obrigada.


End file.
